Divine Gourmet
by Ryujin Mei
Summary: The doomsday clock is set at 11:58pm. The arrival of the Red Rain and the influx of new Aragami heralds another Apocalypse. Our spies have infiltrated Friar and the DEMAS riders. Now commencing Mission Fenrir 621. (GE2 plot X crack) Involves 4th wall breaking, spoilers and random references.


**Disclaimer:** Bamco (aka Namco Bandai )own the God Eater franchise (note GOD EATER not the retarded 'Gods Eater' which is reminiscent of 'all your base is belong to us' . ) This is just a bunch of randomness (aka a fanfic) which I do not intend to receive any money, love, fashion, fame and whatever is in between for *shot*.

**~2074AD~**

"This is CN-S01. We've brought her per your request." A corpulent Fenrir prison warden knocked politely on the door before pushing a restrained teenage girl into the room. The lone figure seated in the room tapping away happily on his computers, looked up at the girl with the same interest as someone observing a new species of animal.

The aforementioned prisoner CN-S01 was dressed in the standard Fenrir prison uniform. but was wearing a black hairband in her shoulder length red hair. Several piercings and ear cuffs decorated her ears and a large square bandage was stuck on her right cheek .However, the one feature that stood out immediately was the black mask-like blindfold which covered the entire upper half of her face and the 2 sets of handcuffs on her wrists. The prison warden roughly took off the blindfold, saluted and left the room quietly while aiming a threatening glare at the girl who stared blankly back at him and flipped the bird at him.

"So this is the one who has the potential to unlock the powers of Blood! Fascinating!"

The girl raised an eyebrow as she frowned and muttered "the hell? Blood? What's this, some Twilight thing?"

Professor Paylor Sakaki peered over his half-moon glasses excitedly at CN-S01 who scowled and raised her hands in a firm choking hold on his throat. "Back off. Please. I just got out of prision, I'd prefer to have a hot guy, not an old fart checking me out. I'll sue you for harassment."

"Ah sorry, sorry it's just that I've never seen data like this before! Even the first New Type here pales in comparison to this." He paused to adjust his glasses "if you don't mind me asking, what are you serving time for?"

"Oh,nothing really. Just some little terrorism charges. Nothing major." She gave him a casual shrug and paced around the room casually, her hand cuffs clinking as she moved around the room.

"Really?" Sakaki grinned and typed something into his computer "Convicted of : 8 counts of murder, 7 counts of grievous bodily harm, damage to public property, hacking, possession of illegal materials, failure to comply with the Data Bank, arson, larceny and 48 counts of assault. Certainly nothing too major."

"I'm flattered. It would certainly look good on my cv. How about you refer me to a high paying Fenrir job? " she responded sarcastically before responding with a question"..anyway, what's your reason for calling me? I may be joining Friar but I'm technically still a prisoner...#$^% what kind of a sentence is this? I didn't deserve a life sentence..."

"Oh it's nothing much, you act as my eyes and ears within Friar and I'll offer you a little side deal. Within your work as a God Eater you'll be taking care of Aragami, each core you bring back to me will deduct a certain amount of years off your sentence." He finished off his sentence with his signature closed eye smile before looking at her expectantly.

"...psh..."She turned her head sharply in his direction before shaking her head slowly with exaggerated scorn. "Honestly, can't you be any more original? It seems to me like two completely unrelated ideas were stolen to come up with this." She shrugged dismissively , "well, then again, with all the surveillance and censorship within Fenrir; it's like we're living within a Panopticon . It was pretty traumatic for some of the other prisoners."

"I suppose that's a no?" his smiled faded slightly but instantly crept back as he scrolled through a database on his computer "Oh by the way, I did a little research and found data which matched yours..but the funny thing was" he paused and pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose making it gleam "it belonged to a member of the Fenrir military, though unfortunately she was KIA. I wonder..."

"I got it. What do you want me to do?" CN-S01 swore softly before crossing her arms.

"As you may know, Dr. Racquelle Claudius is t-"

"I don't know. I've been stuck in a Fenrir prison for 2 years."

"You certainly do like to make things difficult for people E-" his eyes were closed in a friendly way and his mouth smiled back kindly, but with a sinister undertone.

"Yes, Dr. Racquelle Claudius is blonde dressed like an 18th century British widow, the founder of the Blood Special Forces and one of the bosses of God Arc Technology, Leah Claudius is the sexy ranga with the tongue piercing and second in command.. continue.." she hurriedly cut him off before he could say any more.

"I'd like to ask you to keep an eye on her and whatever else she does. You've heard about the Devouring Apocalypse 2 years ago I suppose. Well, we t******"

The rest of Sakaki's words faded away as a similar sounding memory overlapped . The original orders she had been given by the revolutionary group she belonged to.

"_...wipe out some of their big names, pinpointing their weaknesses, mmm possibly a cure for the Black Plague, ah!" his tapping fingers paused mid-air as he smiled and clasped his hands together "Stir up a little internal strife and start up maybe something like hmm, a coup d'état? "__ His smile deepened as he lowered his voice "I'll be expecting results Kachiru. See you in 2 years." _

He gave her a friendly grin "Good luck Evelyn Tse."

She gave him a slow nod before smiling angelically "Of course Professor Sakaki! I'll be sure to $%& follow your #% orders!" she giggled cheerfully "and I hope you #^$# die sometime soon!..like ooh maybe getting torn to pieces by an Aragami? Peh, #$%& you."She stuck her middle finger at him and made a few additional rude gestures before walking out.

"That's another 5 years added on to her sentence!" Sakaki cheerfully typed something onto CN-S01's prisoner data. "Oops. I forgot to tell her I could also add to her sentence. My bad."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"H-hold it! Just a moment!" Kachiru shot up angrily from the metal bed and exclaimed in indignation "Seems like this is only tailored for right-handed people! How rude! What if I was left handed? Discrimination I tell you! "she jabbed an angry finger at the Aptitude Testing machine which was placed on the right hand side of the bed. "Is Fenrir that old-fashioned that it insists on everyone being left-handed? No sympathy or equality for lefties? For shame! Let me speak to the ignorant fool i-"

"Are you saying you're left-handed, Miss Luna Hyde?" The voice returned her outburst with practiced calm. "If so, we have some... arrangements which can solve the problem for you." A few seconds of silence passed by before Kachiru gave up. ".._so that's Racquelle...tsk..she's good."_

"No. I was just... you know.." she mentally shrugged before lying back down in defeat "...asking a hypothetical question. Whatever." She sighed and placed her right wrist onto the waiting slot as the upper part of the Fenrir armlet clamped itself firmly around her wrist.

"_Wow. It doesn't hurt at all? How weird, hmph guess the ones who died doing the Aptitude test must have been extreme weaklings" _ a small smirk escaped her lips before a mechanical whirring sound from above got her attention. "_Eh? Isn't this it There's more?"_

Looking up, a large and similarly shifty device which screamed out something along the lines of human torture, pain or something similar lowered a black drill-like device. There was a hissing sound as it spiralled down and stabbed into the 'x' on the red armlet before encasing it with a black and white striped outer layer. "..." She lay blankly trying to work out what its purpose was before the pain set in.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! I DON'T WANT TO RESIGN FROM THE HUMAN RACE!Oh $%^*&* " #$^%&! DAMN YOU FENRIR! YOU $%$^ !$*^%& I DEMAND A $%&&^% GYAAAH! %*^&#$%! F**** YOU!%&^"

Racquelle calmly pressed mute while Julius stifled a disproving frown. "...she's going to be joining us? "

" #^ HUMAN RIGHTS ABUSE!$%^&%^* GYAAAH! I'LL #&** SUE YOU!$%&"

"teehee.." Racquelle covered her mouth with a delicate hand as she giggled softly and continued watching on her computers. There were 3 circular monitors in front of her. The largest gave a view of Kachiru thrashing around wildly while the other two showed text and symbols of some sort.

"Luna Hyde.. ..genetic tests indicate she is 19 years old and suffers some sort of bipolar tendencies..." Julius read slowly from the smaller screen next to the main console where Kachiru was now examining her God Arc. "She was one of the victims rescued from the Aragami worshipping cult around Japan and brought here by members of the Far East Branch as well. Furthermore, she claims to have lost all her memories; possibly due to the trauma she suffered. No registration on the Data Bank and no prior citizenship records. I've heard there are still people who scorn Fenrir protection and fend for themselves, living separately. Whatever the case, she's now one of us." He stood up and nodded politely "I'll be taking my leave now."

**Mei's babbles and other stuff (skip if you like)**

-Yes. This is a bunch of randomness. I was intending to write a fic where pretty much criticising and pointing out some funny things in God Eater Burst. But hey, I got a copy of GE2 so yeah.

-Pairings? OC X weapons. Mmm gotta love those (SomaXOc has been done to death)

- Some canon characters are gonna turn out OOC (like troll Sakaki O.o)

- Soo...anyone get the meaning behind 'Fenrir 621'? First one with the answer gets a prize! (like anyone would bother :P)

-The doomsday clock is actually real. It's an indication of how close we are to an apocalypse with midnight being the end of the world. (and a song by Acid Black Cherry XD)

- I know, I know, it'll be hard to make the protagonist a leftie for game devs.. but hey...

- 'Racquelle' or 'Rachel'. I'm not 100% on the translation. Her name in Japanese is 'Rakeru' and 'Rachel' in Japanese is more commonly written as 'Rechiru'. That's why I went for Racquelle. Any suggestions?

-the killing Aragami kinda thing to reduce a prison sentence plot were both *ahem* borrowed from Trauma Team (CR-S01 anyone?...) and Freedom Wars (TBA Vita title)

- what? That's just my little way of advertising! So, all you lovers of monster hunting type games (and owners of PsVitas), check out Freedom Wars (the teaser was shown as 'Panopticon') when it comes to the West. (anyone screaming 'MonHun clone' will instantly get shot in the head by my trusty M4 carbine.)

-the wanting to resign from the human race thing was from Valvrape *ahem* Valvrave


End file.
